


For No One

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man From UNCLE - Fandom
Genre: Het, Illya - Freeform, Multi, Napoleon - Freeform, Slash, man, unknown - Freeform, woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's reflection on the elusive nature of fog</p>
            </blockquote>





	For No One

The sun was beginning to break through the dense clouds. There was a fine mist settling over the hills behind the cabin, traveling west and making its way inland.

The rain from yesterday afternoon had left a chill in the air that was later matched by an encroaching layer of fog as it rolled in from the ocean.

Were they like that? A mist of rain that evaporated, or a mixture of cool air and hot earth that couldn't hold its intensity for longer than it took for the sun to burn it away.

Now, in the afterglow of what had seemed endless hours of lovemaking, one of them was gone. It hadn't been endless after all, and the sweetness of that encounter was now souring with an expectation of rebuttal or, worse, denial.

What if he wouldn't acknowledge what had been shared between them? What if this wasn't important enough to challenge the almighty UNCLE.

Somehow, in the depths of one's soul, hope always emerges in matters of the heart. There was always a chance that the blond would acquiesce to what had erupted between them.

But, still there were doubts, and a fear of the unknown.

The Russian's heart had seemed untamable, unreliable outside of this place. Moving over a willing body and possessing what was gladly offered, he had been present in a way that left no doubt of his intentions while in the moment.

It seemed the moment had passed.

How had it happened? A man driven by visceral impulses but self-contained for the sake of survival, his lovemaking had overwhelmed them both. How many years of longing were revealed, like a feral child waiting for human touch? How deep was the quest, and for how long had he waited for this?

Now, it was no more than a memory. Like the fog that blanketed the outside, it shrouded the mind's eye.

But, the fog offered a covering; it made them invisible to the outside world. It could continue to veil their...

No.

The sun would come out and burn away what had protected them for a few hours.

For those who believe in destiny, or fate, everything happens for a reason.

Everything has a purpose.

Everything except the fog.


End file.
